


Patching Each Other Up

by Jasons_bamboozlement



Series: Yuri on Ice 30 Day Prompt Challenge (Mizu) [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Clumsy Victor Nikiforov, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, It just has a different feel of supportive, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Yuuri's supportive too, lovebirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasons_bamboozlement/pseuds/Jasons_bamboozlement
Summary: Yuuri's having a hard day on the ice. Victor's having a hard time in the kitchen. But they'll take care of each other at the end of the day.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Yuri on Ice 30 Day Prompt Challenge (Mizu) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853218
Kudos: 44





	Patching Each Other Up

“Yuuri! You’re still not making that transition. You need to come into that first twizzle more seamlessly.”

Yuuri tried again. But he was tired. They’d been working this section for a while and he was beginning to worry he would never get it.

Again.

_Hopeless._

Again.

_Useless._

Again.

_Pointless._

On his last attempt he pulled his arm in too quickly. It was a novice move and he knew it. He felt himself falling but was out of energy to catch himself. He landed on his knee and a dull throb went through it.

It certainly wasn’t his first fall and the pain wasn’t even that bad, but he still couldn’t bring himself to stand back up. Instead, he sat on the ice, cradling his knee and willing himself not to cry.

“Yuuri!” Came Victor’s alarmed cry. Within moments, Victor was skating to land next to him. “Are you hurt? What happened?” Victor’s hands flew over him trying to ascertain the damage.

Finally, Yuuri stopped his search. “No, I’m fine,” he mumbled, “I just hit my knee.”

Victor’s face took on a knowing look. “I think it was a little more than that.” He gently cupped Yuuri’s face. Looking him square in the eye, he said “You are incredibly talented, Yuuri Katsuki. I have no doubts about you being able to pull off this routine. Have as much faith in yourself as I do.”

The worry that had settled in Yuuri’s gut started to dissipate. “Really, Vitya? You mean it?” Yuuri asked.

Victor nodded solemnly and then leaned in to kiss Yuuri’s knee.

“Yes, I do, solnyshko. Now,” Victor stood and extended a hand to help Yuuri up, “let’s call it a day and see what Yu-Topia has for dinner.”

Smiling, Yuuri let himself be led off the ice, his knee feeling much better.

\------------------------------

“Ahh!”

_Crash_

“AHHH!”

These were the sound that greeted Yuuri as he stepped out of the shower. Sprinting towards the kitchen and source of the sound, he found Victor standing among a pile of cooked noodles and water. Clutching his hand, he turned to look up at Yuuri with an adorably distressed look.

“I wanted to surprise you with dinner,” he sniffed.

Stepping carefully over the slippery mess, Yuuri took Victor’s hand to examine it. A big, angry welt was quickly forming on his finger. He must have burnt himself. Yuuri guided Victor towards the sink and gently placed his injury under some cool, running water.

“I thought we had agreed that I would handle the cooking,” Yuuri said, turning Victor’s hand over.

Wincing, Victor stiffened, but otherwise stayed still. “I wanted to surprise you,” he repeated, clearly put out.

Yuuri smiled. “Well consider me surprised,” he said playfully. It seemed to cheer Victor slightly.

“Now,” Yuuri said, turning off the faucet, “I’m going to grab a bandage and ointment. You can surprise me by picking a take-out place for dinner.”

Victor nodded and plodded to the couch. Yuuri just shook his head at the mess in the kitchen. He would have to handle it later. Good thing Maccachin was staying with Yurio one more night.

Returning from the bathroom, Yuuri sat next to his partner who was still cradling his hand.

Victor held up his finger. “Ouch,” he said plaintively.

Yuuri chuckled. “I know. Give me your finger, I’ll make it better.”

As he gently applied the ointment, Yuuri wondered how Victor managed to coach when it often seemed like he couldn’t look after himself. But then Yuuri wondered if he just never let himself be cared for before Yuuri came along. That thought tugged at Yuuri’s heart.

“There,” Yuuri said, adding a kiss because…of course, “All better.”

Victor’s smile was precious. “Thank you, my love.”

“Anytime, Vitya” Yuuri replied, “Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure: Twizzles, what do I know about them? All the information that a five minute cruise around youtube could give me. So if Victor's coaching doesn't fit, I send my apologies! Really, I just thought the name was cool and wanted a chance to use it. ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
